


Знаешь что...

by shelone, TLEN2018



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelone/pseuds/shelone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLEN2018/pseuds/TLEN2018
Summary: это была важная минута, она чего-то требовала





	Знаешь что...

Артем плеснул себе еще виски и поставил бутылку рядом. Потом подумал и отодвинул от края стола, подтолкнул кончиками пальцев к центру. Сделал глоток, прикрыл глаза. От гортани к желудку потекло обжигающе и терпко.  
Со второго стакана стало лучше, понемногу отпускало.  
Тело приятно поплыло. Отголоском морского прибоя, как из ракушки, приложенной к уху, в голове зашуршала пустота.  
Он подхватил ноут на колени, слегка отъехал на стуле, вытянул и забросил на столешницу ноги. Свет был выключен, комнату освещали фонари и огни домов с противоположной стороны проспекта. Дневной зной спал, пустая квартира жадно, взатяг дышала через открытые окна, ветер надувал и опускал в такт дыханию занавески.  
Артем допил виски и поставил стакан на пол.  
Что-то необычное было в этой ночи. В настежь распахнутых створках. В тишине. В одиночестве.  
Раньше даже в легком подпитии его сразу тянуло из дома: в клуб, в бар, в дешманский кабак, за город — с кем угодно, лишь бы не одному. Куда угодно, лишь бы людно, и шумно, и угар, и продолжение банкета. Сейчас было иначе.  
Наверно, так и стареют, усмехнулся он и прислушался к себе. Ощущения ему нравились.  
Хотелось странного — позвонить на радио, поздравить кого-нибудь и заказать под это дело музло, или набрать рандомный забытый номер, узнать, как дела, как жизнь, как вообще и «надо бы встретиться», или заслать денег в фонд борьбы с чем-нибудь нехорошим, или сделать кому-то подарок — анонимно и щедро. Душа жаждала то ли широкого жеста, то ли доброго поступка, то ли простого человеческого контакта — на худой конец. Редкое для него побуждение отдать, а не получить.  
Сна не было ни в одном глазу. Зрение притупилось, но слух будто стал острее. Вот гул самолета заглушил шорох проезжающих авто, вот где-то далеко истерично взвизгнула чайка, вот кто-то пьяно и грубо заржал у лабаза на углу.  
Это была важная минута. Она чего-то требовала, но Артем не мог понять чего.  
Он задел тачпад, экран вспыхнул и на секунду ослепил его незакрытой бело-голубой вкладкой.  
Написать всем — вот что, подумал он. Сказать нечто важное. Или неважное. Или первое попавшееся. Какая разница что? Отколоть кусочек этого момента и разделить между ними, пока есть желание делиться.  
Или подарить кому-нибудь целиком?  
Он пробежался по списку.  
«Мам, как ты? У меня все ок, надеюсь, ты тоже в порядке».  
«Позвони, как будет время», — подумав, расщедрился. Смайл-сердечко — пусть будет: любит их, рассыпает в каждом сообщении горстями. Уже спит, звуковые уведомления отключены, прочитает завтра утром.  
«Свидригайлова, у тебя пиздатое платье».  
Свиридова была в сети. Откликнулась тут же.  
«которое? О_о»  
«Любое. Сегодняшнее, например. Ты в нем охуенна».  
«придурок, я была в джинсах))) бухаешь?)))»  
«Отож. Но сути не меняет».  
«ну спасибо))»  
Артем поставил пустых скобочек, потянулся к столу, пальцами подтащил к себе телефон, открыл приложение банка и перекинул бабки со счета на счет.  
«Димон, бро, лови с процентами».  
Димон отозвался минут через пять — звуковой сигнал, судя по всему, его разбудил. К тому времени Артем успел настрочить благодарностей Гродскому за все хорошее и отправить стикеры с котиком и собачкой смутно припоминаемой девочке из бывшего деканата.  
«Темыч, ты чот совсем. Я вроде как в рост не даю».  
«Религия запрещает? ;) Забей, как-нибудь проставишься».  
Это было легко. Артем расточал сладкие благоглупости всем подряд без страха пожалеть и устыдиться наутро — придерживаясь обычной полуиздевки с налетом пьяной сентиментальности, репутационно он ничего не терял. И это было славно. Нести что-то бесстыдно комплиментарное, многое обещать, просить прощения за старое, запросто мириться и заглаживать вину задним числом, шутовски заверять в совершеннейшем почтении. С кем-то приходилось вступать в переписку, от кого-то удавалось отделаться смайлами, с кем-то прокатывало и так, без ответа.  
В эйфорическом воодушевлении он налил себе еще — пришлось спустить ноги со стола и даже подняться — и выпил залпом. Перебрался с ноутом на диван, устроился поудобнее.  
Ну? Кто еще не был сегодня охвачен проснувшейся в нем любовью к городу и миру?  
Он повернул колесико мыши и вдруг споткнулся взглядом об аватарку. Порыв благодушия разбился в брызги, как волна о бетонный пирс. Артем пропустил его, скролля страницу, не узнал — предыдущее фото было затемненным, серо-черным пятном, в котором еле угадывался контур головы вполоборота к объективу, опущенный подбородок, взгляд вниз, густая челка до бровей. А нынешнее — хоть на доску «их разыскивает полиция»: анфас, свет в лицо, зачесанные к макушке волосы, лоб, зеленый прищур глаз, веснушки. Губы. Еще было изменено «среднее имя» — Алексей *Ник* Никитин снова стал прежним, знакомым Артему *Китом*.  
В нижнем углу аватарки горел онлайн-значок мобильника.  
Настроение изменилось, но ощущение остроты момента не исчезло, даже стало ярче. Разбившись, волна собралась с новой силой, чтобы ударить в грудь. Сердце бухнуло раз, другой.  
Артем открыл диалоговое окно и замер, как перед прыжком с волнореза.  
«Знаешь, — написал он и машинально отправил. — Знаешь что».  
В этом месте решимость его дала сбой.  
Синие точки быстро исчезли: сначала у первой, потом у второй строки — Кит открыл, но Артем медлил с продолжением. Захотелось, чтобы Кит спросил первым: что? И тогда бы... Тогда бы все стало иначе. Но тот не откликался.  
Артем ждал, а волшебное «печатает» в строке над полем сообщения не появлялось. Зависшие над клавой пальцы задрожали, он задержал дыхание, подбирая слова, но так и не смог ничего придумать.  
С фото Кит смотрел на него выжидающе, с насмешливым пониманием.  
Артем плюнул и отложил ноут в сторону. Взял телефон и ткнул в приложение — тоже бело-голубое.  
Твиттер был самой идиотской из соцсетей — прелести и смысла ее Артему оценить не удалось. Заведенный акк: дурацкий ник, мультяшная ава, полторы тупых шутки без лайков, неполный десяток репостов, боты в фолловерах — откровенно пустовал.  
Зато им Артем был подписан на «тысячника» Алека Мюллера.  
Артем нашел у него первый же твит без реплаев — не вдаваясь в сабж — и наскоро ввел, пока не успел задуматься и пожалеть.  
«Я не гей, но хочу тебя. У меня есть шансы?»  
Он знал, что здесь дело пойдет быстрее. Тви-ипостась Кита была совсем не такой, как образы из фейсбука и ВК.  
Алек репостнул запись и ответил через пару секунд.  
«Как сильно?»  
«Отсюда до луны».  
«Вау! Как долго?»  
«Давно».  
Артем выдохнул и, перекладывая телефон из руки в руку, по очереди вытер обе ладони о штаны.  
Ориентации своей Кит не скрывал ни в реале, ни в интернете — однако в сетях с настоящими ФИО и не сильно ее афишировал. В твиттере же он обитал под рабочим псевдонимом, и изначальным окружением его там была лояльная, гей-френдли профтусовка. Пещерная гомофобия в ее среде считалась моветоном, зато юморок ниже пояса и грубоватые подначки были в порядке вещей. Закрытый и сдержанный в жизни Кит в амплуа Алека становился отвязен и харизматично нагловат: не стеснялся подъебов, без смущения писал о личном, пикировался на грани фола. Акцентированное гейство постепенно встроилось в общий формат. Со временем аудитория микроблога выросла, расширилась и разнообразила состав, но фишка сохранилась. Срачи она рождала, конечно, грязь то и дело прорывалась, оскорбления сыпались, но, казалось, все это не задевало Алека Мюллера никак — он был непрошибаем и неуязвим, что лишало любые атаки смысла, и их накал сам по себе стих. Даже локальный деанон на дваче по факту мало что изменил: для большинства Кит оставался закадровым медийным персонажем второго эшелона без широкой личной узнаваемости, и сильного шума тред с раскрытием данных не произвел.  
«Что мне сделать?» — напомнил о себе Артем, не дождавшись реакции.  
«А на что ты готов?»  
«На все, что ты любишь».  
Партнеров своих Алек никогда не палил, но о текущих романах упоминал, и Артем шерстил его фолловеров на предмет подозрений. Вчитывался в реплаи и отслеживал лайки, сталкерил аккаунты и ходил по ссылкам в инстаграм, гадал: этот хипстерский «дровосек»? качок с кольцом в носу? тонкий обесцвеченный мальчик? В жизни Артем Кита ни с одним бойфрендом не видел, предпочитаемый им типаж был неизвестен, что затрудняло опознание. Только однажды повезло — пацан сам засветил селфи с Алеком в обнимку. Потом, конечно, удалил, но было уже поздно. Младше Кита, но выше него ростом, фактурный, — пожалуй, даже крупнее Артема — он был красив и откровенно любовался собой. Что-то в позе и выражении лиц обоих точно давало понять, что на фото не дружеские объятия, но, как ни странно, снимок укола ревности у Артема не вызвал, скорее наоборот — успокоил его: такое увлечение не могло быть для Кита серьезным.  
Алек молчал, и Артем опять вернулся к бутылке. Не найдя стакана в темноте, вытащил пробку и залил в себя приличный глоток. Алкоголь был сейчас лишним, с перебором всегда подступали раздражение и беспричинная злость, но справиться с нервами было сложно.  
Он обновил страницу — в реплаи капнули две шутеечки за триста. Алек не ответил ни на одну, ник Артема из треда предусмотрительно вычистили.  
«Так что с моими шансами?» — не выдержал он.  
«Зависит от того, насколько ты охуенен, котик».  
«Дикпик?»  
«Есть чем похвастаться?»  
«Не сомневайся. Я охуенен. Назначишь мне свидание? Или как там у вас делается?»  
«У нас? — быстро пришел ответ. — А у вас?»  
Артем пробежал глазами их диалог и вдруг заметил, что Алек только задает вопросы. И вообще... Артем не этого хотел, когда решился писать. Все должно было быть по-другому. Не так все должно было сложиться.  
Сквозняк затянул штору в окно и, потрепав снаружи, выплюнул обратно.  
«У нас все цивильно: кинчик-винчик, — набрал Артем. — А как у пидоров принято, я не знаю».  
От растерянности и злости на себя его понесло:  
«Вдруг вы сразу в койки прыгаете или в ближайшем сортире ебетесь?»  
«Я могу, если что. Я очень даже не против», — докинул он.  
Алек ожидаемо не откликнулся — ни через минуту, ни через три. С досады Артем отшвырнул телефон и сделал круг по комнате, еще раз приложился к бутылке. Надо было срочно извиниться. Еще не поздно было исправить ситуацию. Или поздно?  
Он торопливо подскочил обратно на пискнувшее уведомление.  
Но это был не Кит. Написали даже не Артему. Обращаясь к Алеку, его намеренно не убрал из упоминаний какой-то левый чувак.  
«Зачем ты разговариваешь с мудаками? Забань это чмо — и все».  
«Тебя, петуха, не спросили, — взбесился Артем. — Не лезь в чужой разговор».  
«Я никого здесь не баню, Саша», — мимо него ответил вопрошающему Кит, и его невозмутимый игнор окончательно выбил Артема из колеи.  
«Разговор ваш публичный. Не планировал выставлять себя на всеобщее посмешище, написал бы ему в дм», — на этот раз только для Артема выдал ценное поучение «Саша».  
«Иди нахуй».  
Больше в треде ему никто не отвечал.  
Артем выругался вслух. С личкой он действительно протупил.  
«Слушай, извини, — собравшись с духом, отправил он Киту в директ. — Вышел из себя, погорячился, не хотел».  
«Не игнорь меня».  
«Не делай поспешных выводов. Ты же меня не знаешь».  
Кит не отзывался.  
«Вдруг ты теряешь что-то ценное?»  
Хотя и не закрывал личку.  
«Может, я красив, как молодой Джонни Депп».  
«Или у меня хуй, как у Рокко Сиффреди».  
«Или денег как грязи, или ума, как у Илона Маска с Цукербергом, они ведь тоже по-своему психи».  
Зачем он это писал? Артем отложил телефон и потер лицо.  
Или я люблю тебя, как... Как кто? Или он не любил Кита. Или что он вообще от него хотел?  
Снова пролетел, снижаясь, самолет. В доме напротив светились считанные окна. Синим моргал у кого-то телевизор, разноцветной морзянкой подмигивали чьи-то оставшиеся еще, наверное, с Нового года гирлянды.  
Момент уходил. Он был еще здесь, но как будто стоял в прихожей, у вешалки. И очень хотелось, чтобы он побыл еще чуть-чуть.  
Артем разблокировал почерневший экран.  
«Не отказывай мне».  
«Не отказывай мне вот так».  
Кит молчал.  
«Скажи что-нибудь».  
«Что тебе стоит?»  
«Что угодно».  
«Все равно».  
«Что ты уже занят».  
«Что не знакомишься в сети».  
«Что у тебя СПИД».  
«Что ты ебешься с мексиканцами, а русские мужланы унылые и воняют».  
«Что-нибудь деликатное, а?»  
Пиликнул звуковой сигнал, но это был не твиттер. Кто-то проснулся и ответил на его слащавую бредятину в ВК. Смотреть было лень, но уведомление настойчиво тренькнуло еще, и Артем нехотя ткнул на ярлык.  
Сердце екнуло. Он физически почувствовал, как к ушам и щекам тяжело и жарко прилила кровь.  
«проспись, Тём»  
«достаточно деликатно?»  
Он моргнул. Вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.  
За окном закричали чайки — много, целая стая — склочно, визгливо и зло. Откуда их здесь столько, вроде бы крупных помоек рядом нет?  
Можно было соврать. Слукавить. Кит точно не был уверен на сотку. Артем не палился в пустом акке, а что написал одновременно с каким-то дятлом в тви — простое совпадение. Можно было отправить в ответ знак вопроса и сделать морду кирпичом — никто ж ничего не докажет.  
«Я дебил, да?» — спросил он.  
«ну такое»  
«Обидел?»  
«не»  
«даже приятно было)»  
«в какой-то момент, пока не сообразил»  
«у меня трабблы с самоуважением)»  
Очередь из сообщений и радовала, и смутно тревожила.  
«Извини».  
«да проехали»  
«просто не пиши мне больше в тви, лан? у меня там... ну друзья как бы, коллеги, другое немного»  
«своя атмосфера)»  
«не для пьяных пранков, в общем»  
«тем более в паблике»  
От ощущения чего-то безвозвратно уходящего, уже переступающего порог защемило в груди.  
«Погоди, — написал Артем по инерции. — Это был не пранк».  
«ну назови как хочешь, ты же понял, о чем я»  
Слова кружили и путались в голове, трудно было собраться и попробовать выправить все, что пошло не так.  
Он набрал: «Кит...» — и замер. Удалил.  
«Я совсем не того хотел». «Вернее, хотел того, но не так». «В смысле...».  
«Тём, да я понимаю, не парься, все норм»  
«если б я не перестал обижаться на такие шутки очень давно, то уже бы поселился в дурке»  
«Погоди», — тупо повторил Артем.  
Утекающая в воронку часов песочная струя подгоняла и мешала сосредоточиться. Он чуть не добавил: «побудь со мной», — но это было так сопливо, что самому стало противно.  
Надо было что-то сделать прямо сейчас, остановить момент, а он не мог выбрать, с чего начать.  
Хотелось рассказать, какая у него здесь ночь и почему это важно, но точно описать и растолковать все в нынешнем состоянии было невозможно. Проще было бы вызвать Киту такси, чтобы он приехал и сам все увидел, но предлагать такси вот так в лоб тоже никуда не годилось.  
Хотелось поделиться: странно, что, живя недалеко от аэропорта, Артем раньше никогда не обращал внимания на рев самолетов. Не следил, как они взлетают и садятся. А еще не слышал криков чаек в городе. Но к чему о чайках сейчас?  
Хотелось попросить о встрече. Просто посидеть, поговорить. Выпить. Но они столько раз сидели, и говорили, и пили — не там, не о том и не так, что это нихуя не сработает как надо. Ему нужно было другое.  
И Артем не представлял что. Назначить свидание человеку, которого знаешь большую часть жизни? Взять за руку того, кого хлопал по плечу пятнадцать лет? В каких пидорских «Космополитанах» дают об этом советы? «Как затащить в койку друга детства» — в карточках, блядь.  
И он действительно не знал, как на гейских свиданках себя вести.  
«У нас потому никогда ничего и не было? — спросил он. — Что я мудак?»  
Кит ответил не сразу.  
«тебе деликатно или как обычно?)»  
«Как есть».  
Пауза затянулась надолго. Артем даже испугался, что Кит ушел спать или снова решил проигнорировать его, но через пять минут тот все же ответил.  
«нет»  
«не поэтому»  
Артем подождал, однако больше ничего не последовало.  
Очень хотелось спросить: а почему тогда? — но было страшно. Ведь он приблизительно знал ответ.  
Он прогнал беседу к до-твиттерному началу, и его вдруг торкнуло, словно та первая, яркая волна придала ему сил. Когда не знаешь, с чего начать, надо начинать с конца.  
«Знаешь что», — начал он, изменив отправку enter-ом на кнопку: вводить по частям, с новой строчки было проще — так мысль не ускользала к концу фразы.  
«даже если мне ничего не светит»  
«даже если это все испортит»  
«даже если оно ничего не стоит»  
«я все равно скажу»  
«потому что...»  
Он почти закончил фразу, когда сбоку появилась отметка о новом сообщении. Стоило сначала дописать и отправить, но Артем уже непроизвольно сдвинул диалоговую ленту.  
«спокойной ночи, Тёма»  
Скользнул глазами по строчке один раз. Потом второй.  
— Подожди, — произнес он вслух, — подожди.  
«мне завтра рано, подыхаю спать хочу», — прилетело вдогонку, словно Кит его слышал. — «спишемся потом, ок?»  
Буквы расплывались в пустые знаки ни о чем, в иероглифическую бессмыслицу.  
Хлопнула оконная створка в спальне, и следом за ней — очень громко — дверь от сквозняка. С предутренним порывом ветра комнату заполнил запах влаги и пыли, похожий на обещание дождя.  
Дисплей в руке погас. Артем вернул телефон в активный режим и тупо перечитал то, что успел напечатать.  
«я все равно скажу тебе»  
«потому что больше не могу»  
«и потому что если не скажу сейчас, то, наверно, не решусь уже никогда»  
Несколькими нажатиями на стрелку он удалил запись и медленно набрал:  
«Спокойной ночи, Лёш. Спишемся потом, конечно».  
Значок онлайна все зеленел у новой аватарки — положенное время от последней активности пользователя не вышло. Но синяя точка так и не исчезла, сколько Артем ни мучил телефон включениями.  
Может быть, Кит уже спал. Или мылся в душе. Или прилег к кому-нибудь под бочок в широкую кровать. Артему остро хотелось верить, что нет. Что Кит сидит на краю постели, машинально крутит телефон в руке и время от времени бессмысленно пялится в погасший экран где-то там у себя, на другом конце связывающей их волны.  
На улице посветлело. Ночь медленно и неуловимо отступала. Мягкий шелест шин по асфальту участился. Чайки наконец заткнулись, в рейсах на взлет и посадку, видимо, образовался штатный или внештатный перерыв. Стоило наконец лечь спать — просто потому что: а что еще делать?  
Завтрашний день будет не таким жарким, как вчерашний, вспомнил Артем услышанный по радио прогноз. Температура снизится. К вечеру вероятны кратковременные проливные дожди.


End file.
